Sakura, Sasuke, dan Laptopnya
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih berhadapan dengan musuh yang memiliki genjutsu tingkat tinggi, daripada harus berhadapan dengan macbook pro, yang dibagikan Nanadaime Hokage untuk para ninja Konoha. /"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura." /OOC. Semi canon. Lime. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _OOC. SasuSaku. Semi canon. Lime._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke Uchiha lebih memilih berhadapan dengan shinobi musuh yang memiliki kemampuan genjutsu tingkat tinggi, daripada harus berhadapan dengan laptop canggih terbaru yang dibagikan gratis oleh Nanadaime Hokage kepada para shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha. Alasan Naruto memberikan alat tekhnologi mahal itu pada para ninja Konoha adalah untuk mempermudah misi. Tidak perlu membawa berkas-berkas laporan lagi ke Kantor Hokage, cukup kirim lewat email. Dan juga kalau bertemu dengan musuh yang tidak diketahui spesifikasi jurusnya apa, tinggal browsing, masukan nama klan yang bersangkutan di google pasti akan langsung keluar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dicari. Selain itu jika sedang berada dalam tim pengintai dan ingin melaporkan hasil temuan di lapangan, tidak perlu pakai surat elang lagi, cukup pakai skype.

Tapi tidak semua shinobi menyambut baik ide dan realisasi Nanadaime Hokage tentang kemajuan teknologi di Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke contohnya. Sudah dua jam dia duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil memelototi layar gelap Macbook pro menggunakan Mangekyou sharingan dan juga rinnengan-nya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengoperasikan alat itu. Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki Naruto karena sudah memberi dia teknologi terkutuk yang benar-benar membuat seorang Uchiha terlihat bodoh.

Yah, beruntung Sarada sedang keluar desa untuk melaksanakan misi gabungan bersama tim delapan. Jadi dia tidak perlu melihat ayah kerennya yang payah saat berhadapan dengan alat elektronik.

"Ya ampun Darling, kalau kau menggunakan sharingan benda itu akan meledak dan hancur." Sakura yang masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hijau dan camilan ringan, tampak geli melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh, menatap datar ke arah Sakura dengan Mangekyou sharingannya. "Ini tidak mau menyala," katanya polos.

Mau tak mau Sakura tertawa melihat kegaptekan Sasuke.

"Yah jelas saja itu tidak mau menyala Sasuke-kun, kau belum menekan tombol power untuk menyalakan laptopnya," jelas Sakura sembari meletakan nampan di atas meja di samping mac book Sasuke, lalu membantu suaminya mempelajari benda tersebut.

"Hm. Begitu ya?" Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Kau belum pernah menggunakan benda seperti ini dalam pengelanaanmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku tidak memerlukannya untuk mencari dimensi Kaguya. Kau sendiri?"

"Baru dua bulan ini kami memakainya di rumah sakit, untuk mendata para pasien. Bukan laptop, melainkan komputer. Menyimpan file di komputer lebih efisien dan mudah dicari, daripada menyimpan berkasnya di gudang penyimpanan."

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk. Rona merah samar menjalari wajah tampannya, dia sedikit merasa malu mengetahui bahwa sang istri lebih pandai darinya untuk urusan teknologi mutakhir ini.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan memakai ini untuk apa, Darling?"

"Membuat laporan tentang misi yang aku jalani di desa petir kemarin."

"Uhm. Kalau begitu kau harus membuatnya menggunakan Power Point." Sakura sibuk menjalankan cousor laptop, memilih opsi microsoft power point.

"Power point?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Sudahlah. Ketik saja dulu laporanmu. Nanti aku bantu merapikannya."

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu meninggalkan suaminya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan teknologi terbaru Konoha, setelah memastikan aplikasi power point siap untuk dibuat laporan jadi.

.

.

 _Tiga shinobi dari klan Yuki, sengaja menyusup masuk ke desa petir untuk ..._

Sasuke hanya punya satu tangan dan lima jari. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berhadapan dengan mahluk sejenis laptop. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit baginya untuk memahami keyboard dengan susunan huruf qwerty dan juga fungsi tombol-tombol lain. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis si ayah tampan, karena sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia baru selesai mengetik setengah kalimat dalam laporannya.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih serius dan bersungguh-sungguh daripada saat dia menghadapi Madara.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah menyiapkan air man ... Belum selesai juga?" Uchiha Sakura melongo di depan pintu, melihat sang suami yang tampak mati-matian mengetik menggunakan satu jari.

"Letak hurufnya tidak beraturan. Jadi aku bingung," jelas Sasuke kalem.

Mau tak mau Sakura meringis masam. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa selain seorang Naruto ternyata ada juga yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, bahkan tanpa bertarung, yaitu Macbook.

Dia menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri di belakangnya dan ikut membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar.

"Baru sampai segini?" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat hasil laporan suaminya.

"Aku kesulitan."

Mendengus, perempuan bersurai merah muda itu langsung menghenyakan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke. Membuat si suami terkejut.

"Darling, baca laporanmu. Biar aku yang mengetik."

"Uhn?" Sasuke menarik napas keras, menunduk sebentar memperhatikan bokong sekal Sakura menduduki juniornya. "Hn."

"Tiga shinobi dari klan Yuki menyusup masuk ke desa petir untuk ... baca lanjutannya Sasuke-kun."

"Untuk mencuri batu petir langit yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata penghancur sebuah negara." Sasuke membaca kelanjutan laporannya. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba fokus, mengabaikan harum tubuh sang istri dan juga pantat hangat yang menggesek bagian intimnya.

.

.

Sasuke pikir dia lebih nyaman menulis laporan secara manual daripada memakai teknologi elektronik yang disebut laptop. Dia benar-benar terlihat payah jika berhadapan dengan alat itu. Namun dia berpikir lagi, dia tidak keberatan membuat laporan menggunakan alat itu jika Sakura membantunya mengetik.

 _'Sialan ini terasa nikmat._ '

"Tatsuki Yuki adalah ... Enh." Sasuke mulai tidak fokus membaca karena gerakan seduktif Sakura di pangkuannya. Sasuke yakin Sakura meyadari bahwa dia mulai terangsang, tapi wanita itu berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Belum lagi wangi tubuh Sakura yang cukup memabukan dalam penciumannya.

"Hn? Adalah apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sasuke seakan dia lelah.

"Adalah pemimpin dari komplotan ninja klan Yuki yang ... Anh. Sakurahh." Sasuke mengerang dia tidak tahan lagi dengan gerakan pinggul Sakura.

"Yang apa, Darling? Eungh ...," Sakura mendesah sambil memejamkan mata saat merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkram bulatan payudara kanannya. Bibir Sasuke kini telah berada di lelukan lehernya, menghisap dan menggigit untuk memberi tanda di sana.

"Aku tahu apa yang coba kau lakukan Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan bergerak aktif meremas payudara sang istri. Sementara mulutnya telah mengalihkan perhatian dari lekukan leher, menuju cuping telinga Sakura.

"Ngg? Ahn. Memangnya apa yang coba ku ... Uhm. Lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Iris klorofilnya yang cantik telah tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Napasnyapun mulai terengah, tak beraturan.

"Menggodaku."

Dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke mulut Sakura. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis sang istri. Dengan lembut dia mengisap bibir bawah Sakura.

Melepaskan sesaat hanya untuk mengambil oksigen, dia kemudian menciumnya lagi. Mengulum dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Mengajak wanita itu bertarung lidah dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Sasuke-kun emmph ...," Sakura kesulitan bicara ketika bibir Sasuke kembali menciumnya. "Laporanmuhh ...?"

"Nanti saja. Kau bantu aku mengetiknya nanti. Sekarang ... Mmmph."

Sakura terkikik disela ciuman mereka, saat Sasuke yang hanya memiliki satu tangan mengangkat dan membaliknya seperti boneka perca. Membuatnya duduk mengangkangi sang suami.

Sakura pikir dia akan gila. Ciuman Sasuke menguapkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bibir dan lidah pria itu dengan mahir menginvasi isi mulutnya.

Keduanya berciuman dengan gairah yang menggila.

"Kita selesaikan? Uahh. Ahn."

Sasuke terkekeh saat Sakura bergerak gelisah di atasnya, berusaha melepaskan celana pendek yang sedang dia pakai. Padahal keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap. Setelah selesai melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya, Sakura lalu berusaha melepaskan celana Sasuke. Dia tahu kekurangan suaminya akan membuat Sasuke lama membuka celananya.

Setelah bagian bawah keduanya sama-sama telanjang, mereka kemudian mulai memadu kasih.

Terus bergerak penuh dominasi di bawah Sakura. Sasuke berpikir setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan orang dewasa ini, dia dan istrinya akan membuat laporan dengan saling berpangkuan, tanpa perlu memikirkan pakaian lengkap.

 _'Ini akan menyenangkan.'_

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
